It is well-known that the positioning of a dental prostheses is done by means of the prior fixing of a dental implant to the upper jawbone or to the lower jawbone which, once its proper integration into the bone has been tested, is used as a base for fixing the prosthesis.
More particularly, screw-type dental implants are known which, in synthesis, are composed of a generally cylindrical main body, with an external threading to be threadedly attached into the upper or lower jawbone, the main body being obtained from metallic material, preferably titanium. On the outer end of said main body a frusto-conical part is preferably positioned, the smaller base of which links to said threading, while its larger base extends into a prismatic protuberance, preferably hexagonal in cross-section, provided with threaded axial hole, said protuberance permitting the threading of the main body by means of a tool, such as a key. Once the dental implant is positioned in its definitive location, a threaded preprosthetic cap has to be fitted to the prismatic protuberance, said cap allowing a threaded screw to be passed through joining the implant to the dental prosthesis.
The dental implants previously described can be fitted to a patient in two distinct ways, the first of which consists of making the perforation in the upper jawbone or lower jawbone with a specially designed tool threading the perforated hole by means of a tapping device or the like and afterwards fitting the dental implant into its definitive position inside the preformed perforation; the other way of fitting the implant consists of using the implant itself as a tool to thread the inside of the hole made in the jawbone by removably coupling a suitable tool to it to make the implant turn and push it downwardly, with which the implant remains in its definitive position when the perforation has finished and thus avoiding an intermediate operation.
This second method considerably reduces the time required to fit the implant, relieving the patients discomfort as a result. Dental implants which are used as threading or tapping tools are commonly known as self-tapping implants.
Self-tapping dental implants of the type previously described have the drawback that the edges of the lateral sides of the prismatic protuberance undergo a rapid deterioration when the mechanical outer element, with all the necessary force to screw the upper or the lower jawbone, is directly applied to it, due to the implants having to be of titanium, which is a soft metal.
The deterioration of these edges of the lateral sides prevents the adequate fixing of the preprosthetic cap to the implant, once the latter is placed in its definitive position, with which the base, where the fixing screw must remain perfectly fixed is not well engaged to the implant either, wherefore the joining between the implant and the prosthesis is not rigid enough.
A newly structured dental implant has been created with the object of providing a solution to the problems previously described deriving from the deterioration of the edges of the lateral sides of the surface in which the preprosthetic cap is screwed in, due to the significant force necessary to apply on surfaces which are later used as a base for the fixing of dental prostheses by using the implant itself as a tool to perforate the jawbone and, despite of the fact it does not avoid the wearing away of the edges of the prismatic protuberance, it prevents the deterioration of the threading designed for gripping the preprosthetic cap to the implant.
The self-tapping dental implant object of the present invention is of the type described earlier and is characterized essentially in that the outer surface of the protuberance is fitted with an outward tubular extension, coaxial to the main body, provided with a central hole which allows the fixing screw to be threaded through and whose outer surface is provided with a threading which is adapted to receive the threads of an inner threading formed on the base of a preprosthetic cap provided with a through hole which allows the fixing screw to go through from the prosthesis to the implant, all of it adapted in such a way that the preprosthetic cap is adapted to be fixed solidly by threading to said tubular extension, also covering the protuberance, without the need for any additional screw.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, between the prismatic protuberance and the truncated frusto-conical portion, a frusto-conical section if provided, of a low and an inverse conicity to that of the previous frusto-conical section, the larger bases of which coincide and are opposite one another.
The features of the dental implant described earlier, provide a solution to the previously mentioned drawbacks which the carrying out of the known self-tapping dental implants have.
With the self-tapping dental implant object of the present invention, even though it does not prevent the deterioration of the edges of the prismatic protuberance, the force applied to the implant is optimized, at the same time managing to keep the threading of the tubular extension intact for the precise fitting of the preprosthetic cap.